Time Over Time
by Alarice
Summary: The sixth years go on a Christmas field trip back into time......11-10: Author's Note (Good news, I promise)
1. Prologue

Time Over Time  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, except my computer and my mind..Wait a minute.okay scratch that..I own my mind.sort of :0)~  
  
Summary: What would happen when the sixth years travel back in time to 1942? Yeah, I know.overused plot, but I luv it!!!  
  
Rating: Pg-13 to be safe.  
  
Feedback: Luv it  
  
QAN: This is gonna be a short part, because it's the prologue and I wanna see if I should continue this.  
  
PROLOGUE:  
  
"Does anyone know what this meeting's about?" Harry asked, glancing around the room full of sixth years from every house.  
  
"It's a sixth years' project. Every year they come up with something different for the sixth years to do. Something to do with Christmas." Ron explained.  
  
"Like the 'The Best Christmas Ever' play they did last year?" Harry asked, while shooting daggers back at Malfoy.  
  
"I heard that we're doing something like Christmas caroling." Hermione said.  
  
Ron looked around the room nervously, "Hopefully Dumbledore and the others will get here before a fight breaks out."  
  
Harry and Hermione turned their heads to see what Ron was talking about. Numerous sixth years from their different houses were yelling at each other.  
  
"You guys are just a bunch of cheaters!!! I saw a lot of you talking to Madame Hooch before the game!!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, what about you guys being teacher's pets?!?!"  
  
Luckily, Dumbledore entered and stood before the sixth years. He winked at Harry, Hermione, and Ron before raising his hands. "May I have your attention please?"  
  
The shouting stopped and many of the standing sixth years sat down, after shooting daggers to their rivaling houses.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked upon the many expecting and eager faces. His hoarse voice boomed in the small, yet large room, "As you all know, this meeting is about this year's Christmas project. Well, I am very excited about this year's project and hopefully if it goes well, we'll do this again in the future.  
  
"This year, you all and some of the staff will travel back in time to 1942."  
  
The silence vanished as excited sixth years started whispering to one another.  
  
Dumbledore raised his hands to silence them. "Yes, we will go back to 1942 and we will spread some Christmas cheer."  
  
Hermione raised her hand.  
  
Dumbledore smiled knowingly, "Yes, Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Why did you choose specifically 1942?" Hermione's sweet voice asked.  
  
"Very good question, Ms. Granger." He chuckled softly as he saw her face beamed with pride, while Harry and Ron rolled their eyes smiling. "I remember that year to be particularly gloomy-And I think it would do some good if we cheered them up a bit.  
  
"However, there are certain rules that EVERYONE must follow," Dumbledore looked pointedly at the group of Slytherins. "First, you must stay close to the group, or at least have a professor know your whereabouts. It is vitally important that you all do this. I do not wish to have any of my students to be stuck in time.  
  
"Most importantly.you must. MUST not tell anyone.ANYONE about the future or his or her future. No matter who or what it involves. This could result in history being changed drastically." Dumbledore let his eyes travel among the many faces of the sixth years to see if they understood clearly. "Do you all understand?"  
  
Echoes of 'yes's' and nodding heads answered him.  
  
Dumbledore smile, "Good, now you may resume to your schedules. We will be leaving this Friday."  
  
"Can you believe it? We're going back in time!!!" Ron shrieked excitedly.  
  
"I can't wait! I've always wondered about the lifestyle during WWII." Hermione added.  
  
Ron and Harry rolled their eyes, smiling.  
  
Hermione stared at the two, "What?"  
  
"Nothing." They chimed.  
  
TBC...????? Only if I get feedback..muwahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!! 


	2. Nothing But Worries

QAN: I bow down to all that reviewed, for I am nothing, and you all are everything....okay a little too dramatic but it works. :0)~ This story is for all you guys!!!!  
  
Ch. 1: "Nothing But Worries" - REVISED  
  
"Ooo...Just think, tomorrow we'll be in 1942!!!" Ron exclaimed, while plopping himself on the lushly dark red couch in the common room.  
  
Harry laughed as he loosened his tie, "A little excited?"  
  
"I wonder what the girls will be like?" Ron asked, a goofy smile appearing.  
  
"Boys and their hormones," Hermione muttered.  
  
Ron looked at her with a fake hurt expression, "Hey!!! I'll have you know, that Harry," he motioned towards Harry who waved, "and myself are no longer boys but young men." Ron rested his hands behind his head, seeming pleased with his argument, "Thank you, very much."  
  
Hermione smiled, "As I said: Boys and their hormones."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other and sighed dramatically, "Girls...." Harry soon joined the pair and sat in a chair by the fireplace.  
  
Hermione ignored them, "I wonder why Dumbledore chose 1942. There has to be more to the story."  
  
Ron's eyes widened, "Oh oh."  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron sat straight up and looked at the two, "Think about it...1942, 54 years ago----"  
  
Hermione gasped, 'Voldemort."  
  
Harry gulped, "You don't suppose Dumbledore knows this?"  
  
Hermione smiled comfortably towards Harry, "He probably does, but he'll make sure you won't be touched."  
  
Ron swallowed, " Maybe we should ask him about it tomorrow before we leave."  
  
Harry nodded, "Right..."  
  
Hermione reached over and grabbed his hand, "Don't worry Harry. We'll be there."  
  
Ron reached over and put his over hers, "That's right. We'll be there to help you."  
  
Harry smiled, "Thanks...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Professor McGonagall sighed worriedly, "Are you sure we should be doing this, Albus? I mean..going back in time is risky AND dangerous. Who knows what could happen? Plus You-Know-Who!!"  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "Do not worry Minerva. Everything will be fine. I remember our generation doing this and nothing happened."  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore, "You know something."  
  
"Ah, I do Serverus, I do; however, you must trust me in this matter. We cannot alter the timeline."  
  
"But what exactly will come of this?" McGonagall asked, her voice rising. When it came to her students, their safety was her top priority.  
  
"All I can say is something that will affect our future." Dumbledore whispered, his eyes twinkling with knowledge.  
  
As Snape and McGonagall left his office, Dumbledore whispered a few words before a bright flash of light lit the dark room. Dumbledore smile as he looked down into the crystal ball.  
  
He sighed looking at the three laughing figures. The next couple of months was going to test their friendship.  
  
He smiled as he saw Hermione huffing and pretending to be mad at Harry and Ron, but she couldn't help the small smile lighting up her face. 'Ah, Ms. Granger you have grown up, haven't you?' He could still remember the smart, yet stubborn girl in her first year at Hogwarts. Now being in her sixth year, she had grown more beautiful as expected from many. Her hair was no longer bushy, but a silky mass of curls that stopped below her shoulders. Her eyes still shined with the same knowledge and mischievousness as they did in her first year, as her smile has grown brighter.  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head as he whispered, 'Yes Ms. Granger, you will face with many changes in the near future..'  
  
QAN: I know, I know....it's short, but c'mon!!! I'm starting to have writer's block here!!!! Yep, I revised it, cuz I first wrote this like at 2 in the morning and then I reread it today and I realized I totally forgot some things I wanted to add, including Dumbledore's thingy at the end. (Don't ya love that word? Thingy....just describes what we're...describing shrugs)  
  
Don't worry!!!! I'm gonna post another chapter sometime tomorrow.  
  
RaistlinofMetallica - No Ramen noodles in my bed!!!! Although I wouldn't mind...yummy :b 


	3. On the Other Side of Time

QAN: I know it's been a long..long...LONG time since I last updated, but school has kept me really busy. I'm gonna try to update ASAP from now on I hate it too when people don't update for a long time..*Glares at all lazy authors* :0)~  
  
Ch. 2: On the Other Side of Time  
  
1942:  
  
A group of Slytherin boys laughed as the cries of a first year Hufflepuff echoed from the hall. They lowered their voices as they entered the Slytherin common room. A tall, lanky blonde rolled his eyes as he caught sight of a figure in the corner. "Are you coming? Dippet has an announcement."  
  
The figure turned around in annoyance, "I'll go when I'm done."  
  
The blonde held his hands in defense, "Whatever you say, Tom. Just be sure not to take too long."  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle turned around back to his books, "Fine. Ryan, what's this announcement about anyways?"  
  
Ryan waved to the other boys and brought a chair next to Tom, "Well, I'm hearing that Dumbledore suggested to Dippet to start have sixth year projects."  
  
Tom mumbled, "That old fool can be talked into anything."  
  
Ryan laughed, "Yeah, but at least there's no homework!"  
  
Tom rolled his eyes, "At least for you."  
  
Ryan groaned, "Don't tell me that you went and got the homework for next month."  
  
Tom shrugged and continued to write.  
  
Ryan chuckled and patted his friend on the back, "You need a life." Ryan waved goodbye and stepped through the portrait hole.  
  
Tom chuckled softly, "You have no idea..."  
  
~*~  
  
Tom quickly jogged down the halls with his books tucked under one arm.  
  
"Riddle!"  
  
Tom quickly turned around and plastered on a smile, "Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I see you got caught up in your work?" He said, pointing to Tom's books.  
  
Tom looked down and smiled at Dumbledore, "Yes, sir. I was just finishing an essay for Professor Cronskey."  
  
Dumbledore gazed at Tom, "Ah yes...Defense Against the Dark Arts...fascinating subject."  
  
Tom gazed back at him unruffled, "Yes, sir."  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head, "You better catch up with the others in the Great Hall, Tom."  
  
Tom nodded his head and started jogging again towards the Great Hall.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head solemnly as he watched Tom.  
  
~*~  
  
Headmaster Dippet smiled at all the sixth year students. "May I have your attention, please?" His soft, yet loud, voice bellowed.  
  
The students hushed as they all turned their heads to the headmaster.  
  
Dippet smiled in excitement, "I am excited about this year and I'm sure most of you know why. Yes, you all will do a project, but it's not just a regular project. It deals with Christmas AND some other students."  
  
Voices rose as the new information sank in.  
  
"Quiet please!"  
  
The students hushed.  
  
Dippet smile, "Yes, these are special sixth year students. In fact..they are from 1996."  
  
Everyone exploded into voices of excitement about the assignment.  
  
Dippet's voice managed to shout out, "They will be arriving tomorrow! More information will be given by the heads of your houses!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow! I wonder what they'll be like?" Ryan mused as he laid back on his bed.  
  
Tom rolled his eyes, "I really couldn't care. But they better not interfere with my work."  
  
Ryan turned around and faced Tom across the room. "Oh come on! Don't tell me you are not the least bit excited about this!"  
  
"Yes, time travel is interesting. That's about it."  
  
Ryan rolled back onto his back and smiled, "Just think of the girls..."  
  
Tom huffed and turned off the lights.  
  
Tbc.........  
  
Waddya think? Shall I continue? 


	4. Potential Partners

QAN: Sorry it took so long to update...I'm gonna try really REALLY hard to update ASAP!!! And if you want me to e-mail you about updates, just review and leave me your e-mail  
  
Ch. 3: Potential Partners  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!!!" Harry, Hermione, and Ron shouted as they ran into the Great Hall.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "Questions?"  
  
Hermione took the initiative, "Professor, are you sure it is safe for us to travel back in time where Voldemort is?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "Yes...He has yet to gain all of his powers. He's in his sixth year, just like you three. Now, go join your fellow classmates, because we are about to leave."  
  
The trio smiled in thanks and walked over to where other Gryffindors were standing.  
  
Hermione squeezed Harry's hand in comfort, "You see Harry, nothing will happen to you."  
  
Harry smiled in thanks and sighed, "I guess, but-"  
  
"No buts, mate!" Ron interrupted. "We are going on a field trip where we will have no homework. Let's not have any worries!!!" Ron slung his arm around Harry's shoulders.  
  
Hermione scoffed, "I don't see why we can't write a report on time travel-"  
  
"HERMIONE!!!" Ron and Harry hushed her.  
  
"Your attention, please" Professor McGonagall's voice bellowed. The room grew silent, waiting for the exciting adventure.  
  
Dumbledore smiled before raising his hands and shouting, " TAKE NOS TERGUM IN VICIS QUINQUAGINTA-QUATTUOR ANNUS ABHINC!!!"  
  
The Great Hall and its occupants were enveloped in a bright white flash.  
  
~*~  
  
Eager sixth year students waited the arrival from the future sixth years.  
  
Headmaster Dippet looked at Dumbledore who nodded smiling. Dippet rose and faced the eager sixth years, "They will be arriving in five...four...three...two..."  
  
The students shielded their eyes as a bright flash surrounded the room and numerous students looked around in amazement.  
  
The professors from 1996 quickly strode up to the other professors and faced the sixth years.  
  
Dippet smiled, "Welcome to the year 1942!!! Now, if you will all please find your seats, I will inform you all of your project is." He waited until everyone had settled down. "Now, your task for right now is to find a partner who is from the past/future AND is in another house and to get to know each other."  
  
Groans echoed in the Great hall.  
  
Dippet smiled at future-Dumbledore, "Glad to see things haven't changed."  
  
Dumbledore laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
Tom snorted and pulled out his books and started to study.  
  
Ryan laughed, "So, what house are you going to partner up with?"  
  
Tom mumbled, "I'm not going to do this stupid assignment."  
  
Ryan's smile faded quickly, "I don't think it's stupid. I mean, sure the whole partnering up with different houses is, but it's kind of fun-"  
  
"No it's not." Tom stated.  
  
Ryan shook his head, "Whatever Tom...I really don' t know how you go through your life pushing people away. You are going to wind up miserable and alone."  
  
"Well, please let me get started and sod off!" Tom growled.  
  
Ryan shook his head and walked off, leaving Tom alone with his books.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't believe we have to have partners in different houses!" Ron whined.  
  
"Cheer up, Ron. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are not that bad." Harry pointed out, while his eyes scanned the room for his potential partner.  
  
"Whatever," Ron mumbled. "Any potential candidates, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione didn't answer, her eyes stayed focused on a lone figure with dark brown, neat hair.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked, again.  
  
Hermione faced him, "What?"  
  
"I asked you if you had anyone in mind yet." Ron repeated.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Yeah, I think I do."  
  
"Who?" Ron and Harry asked simultaneously.  
  
Hermione pointed to the brooding figure.  
  
Harry's eyes widened as recognition hit him full force. "HIM!?!?!?!"  
  
Hermione looked at Harry confused, "Yeah, why not?"  
  
Ron shrieked, "That's Voldemort!!!"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened briefly, but returned to their regular size as she continued looking at him. She noticed that he was all by himself; everyone seemed to avoid the area that surrounded him. She didn't know why, but something inside told her that there was more to him. She raised her head and looked back at Harry and Ron, "So?"  
  
"Have you gone bonkers, Hermione? That is Voldemort, remember? The one who tried killing Harry on numerous occasions and his main goal in life is to create hell on Earth?" Ron's voice grew frantic.  
  
Harry clamped his hand on Ron's mouth to signal him to be quiet. "Even though he's a bit frantic, he's right Hermione. He may not have all his powers, but he still is powerful."  
  
But Hermione's mind was made up. "I'm sorry guys, but something inside of me is telling me it's the right thing to do."  
  
Harry tightened his hold on Ron's mouth when Ron was about to protest, "Alright, but just be careful. Come to us whenever you need help."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Thanks guys."  
  
She turned back towards the figure and took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing."  
  
~*~  
  
Feeling eyes upon him, Tom raised his head from the book he was reading and saw a funny looking redhead, a boy with glasses, and a pretty brown-haired girl arguing. He stifled a laugh as he watched their antics.  
  
Tom sucked in his breath as he saw the brown-haired girl face him. No, she wasn't just pretty. She was beautiful, if the term could even describe her. He wanted nothing more than to run his fingers in those silky brown curls of her hair.  
  
Tom caught himself staring and quickly looked back at his book. He couldn't be interested in a girl! He was Lord Voldemort...he was going to be the most feared wizard in the wizarding world.  
  
But the thought quickly vanished as Tom lifted up his eyes and saw her approaching him.  
  
Tbc.......?????  
  
Hehehehe...I'm so evil when it comes to cliff-hangers. 


	5. Green Isn't Just a Slytherin Color

QAN: Hola!!! I'm back!!! Sorry it took over...*looks at watch* a month for me to update, but school's been draggin' me down and etc. I'm gonna try and update as often as possible. I think I'll post another chapter tomorrow.  
  
Ch. 4: Green Isn't Just a Slytherin Color...  
  
Hermione smiled as she stood in front of him, "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. Do you have a partner yet?"  
  
Tom closed his jaw and quickly shook his head no.  
  
Hermione blushed and looked at her feet, "So, can I be your partner?"  
  
'Why am I acting like this? I'm Lord Voldemort, people will fear to say or to even think my name. I will be the world's greatest wizard...' Tom thought to himself. He shook his head, as if to shake off the warm feeling that was seeping through him. That warm unrecognizable feeling that has not been felt for so long.  
  
Hermione's smile faded as she saw him shake his head, "Oh, Okay." She walked away dejectedly.  
  
Tom's thoughts stopped as he saw her retreating figure. "No wait!"  
  
But he was too late.  
  
Ryan was right...he was going to end up alone. Tom angrily opened his books again and began his studying. He looked up a couple of minutes later and examined the Great Hall. His eyes narrowed as he saw Ryan's partner...  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello, I'm Ryan Sarpe," the blonde haired boy smiled, as he kissed the back of her hand.  
  
Hermione blushed, "I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
"Would you care to be my partner, Hermione?" Ryan asked, holding out his arm for her to take.  
  
Hermione laughed, "Why, yes kind sir." She took his arm as he led her over to the Slytherin table. As she sat down next to him, she looked around the Great Hall, looking for Harry and Ron. She laughed as she saw Ron's face match his hair as he sat down next to a Hufflepuff. Harry waved at her from the Ravenclaw table and she waved back.  
  
Ryan tried to see who she was waving at, "Is he your boyfriend?"  
  
Hermione giggled, "No, Harry's just my friend."  
  
"Good, because I'm one hell of a competitor," Ryan winked at Hermione.  
  
Hermione smiled at him, before looking in the direction towards a certain dark haired man.  
  
Ryan saw who she was looking at. "That's Tom Riddle. He's one of my roomies, though he likes to be alone with his books."  
  
Ryan waved as Tom looked up. Hermione gulped nervously as his penetrating eyes fell on her.  
  
'His eyes...'  
  
~*~  
  
Tom growled as he saw who was approaching him.  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked at him thoughtfully, "Where's your partner, Tom?"  
  
"I don't have one, Professor," Tom mumbled.  
  
"Ah yes.there is an odd number of students. Professor Dippet suggested that you team up with another group."  
  
Tom's patience was growing thin, "I'm sorry, Professor, but I would rather not participate in this assignment and instead use my time studying."  
  
Dumbledore's smile disappeared, "If your are sure, then you may go ahead and do that."  
  
Tom forced a smile, "Thank you, Professor."  
  
Dumbledore nodded before walking back to the staff table.  
  
Tom went back to reading, but found his eyes lifting off the page and up towards the other side of the Slytherin table.  
  
He didn't know why, but his hands started clenching and his eyes narrowed at the sight of Hermione and Ryan laughing.  
  
~*~  
  
Ryan plopped into bed with a bright smile.  
  
Tom raised an eyebrow, "Why are you so happy?"  
  
"I met the most beautiful, smart, caring, and beautiful-"  
  
"You said that."  
  
"-Girl ever. I think I might actually be in love." Ryan sighed.  
  
Tom felt the familiar feeling of his hands clenching as angered boiled within him, "Who?"  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
"Well...it's not gonna work out." Tom stated.  
  
Ryan frowned at him, "Why not?"  
  
"Well first off, She's from 50 years in the future. Secondly, She's a Gryffindor...You're a Slytherin. And..." Tom trailed off. 'That's right, Tom...There's no chance for you, even if she was remotely interested in you,' His inner voice reminded him.  
  
"And..?" Ryan asked.  
  
Tom shook his head, "Nothing, just go to sleep."  
  
Tbc.....?  
  
QAN2: If anyone is wondering, what their going to do for their project is just spend time with their partners, exchanging information (But not too much). I know, corny...but my creative side is asleep.  
  
K...we're gonna try the story banner link one more time:  
  
  
  
Just copy and paste onto the address bar and it should work. Read and Review!!!! Again, if you want a notice on when I'm updating, just let me know and leave your e-mail address in your review. Thanx!!!! 


	6. Midnight Escapades

QAN: Hey guyz!!! Thanx to those who reviewed, I've been having a really hard time lately and your reviews really brightened me up!! I bow down to you all :0)~ Also, now that school is done with for the summer, I'll be able to post more often. But I still need your reviews to do so!!!  
  
Ch. 5: Midnight Escapades  
  
Tom's eyes shot wide open as the images of his mother flashed in his memory. His breathing grew rapid as he remembered her face full of dried up salty tears and how his muggle father had abandoned them. His face scrunched up into a snarl at the mere thought of his so-called father.  
  
He quickly pushed his sheets down and grabbed his robe. If he couldn't sleep, he might as well get some more work done.  
  
Tom has made many midnight trips to the library, so he knew when and where to be most cautious. As he reached a corner, he stopped and held his breath. Once the footsteps had passed him, he quickly rounded the corner and opened the doors to the library quietly.  
  
His breath caught when he heard noises from behind one of the bookshelves. He quietly walked towards it and he realized it was someone humming. Who else would be in the library at this hour? Curious, he carefully stuck his head around the bookshelf and his heart fluttered.  
  
It was Hermione. She was looking through the different books, examining the pages. Her candlelight illuminating her soft brown locks, her eyes shining with excitement.  
  
A small smile appeared on his face for a brief second, before he shook his head to regain control of his emotions. He was Lord Voldemort for bloody sake!! He doesn't have emotions, well...except anger and hatred.  
  
He cleared his throat loudly.  
  
Hermione jumped up in surprise, dropping the book she was holding. She quickly bent down to pick it up when her warm hand came in contact with a cold hand.  
  
She looked up into Tom's icy blue eyes.  
  
He looked at her coldly, "What are you doing here at this time of night?" He picked up the book, while examining it.  
  
Hermione gained her composure and snatched the book from his clutches. "I should ask the same of you."  
  
He looked at her in surprise. No one ever stood up to him. He grabbed the book back from her. "I happen to be a prefect," he said haughtily.  
  
Hermione growled quietly before grabbing the book back, "And I am too."  
  
Tom frowned, "But this is my school." He snatched the book.  
  
"It's mine too." Her hand quickly took the book.  
  
"Yeah, but not in this time." He took it back.  
  
"Will you stop it!?" She went to grab the book, but he held onto it causing a tug-of-war.  
  
"Why won't you?" He yanked the book as hard as he could.  
  
"Just let me read it quickly!"  
  
"You shouldn't be up so late!"  
  
"You shouldn't either!"  
  
"I'm a prefect!"  
  
"So am I!" Hermione pulled as hard as she could, but Tom let go of the book causing Hermione to fall backwards onto the floor.  
  
Tom smiled in victory, but it didn't last long for he stepped backwards, bumping into a bookshelf causing him to fall forwards...  
  
On top of Hermione.  
  
Their breathing grew ragged as they stared into each other's eyes.  
  
'He has beautiful eyes,' Hermione thought.  
  
'Her lips are so red and full,' Tom though. His mind started wandering about her lips, causing him to groan.  
  
Hermione blushed, "Um...could you get off of me?"  
  
Tom blushed, realizing where his thoughts were trailing too. "I'm sorry," he held out his hand for her to take. He couldn't help but realize how soft her skin is.  
  
He awkwardly handed her the book, "Um..here's the book. Sorry, about the whole-"  
  
"Thing, yeah..me too." Hermione blushed even harder. She smiled, "Thanks."  
  
Tom scratched his forehead, "So...'All About the Animagi?'"  
  
Hermione looked at him confused, "What?"  
  
He pointed towards the book, "Your book, 'All About the Animagi.'"  
  
"Oh! Yeah...um, my friend's father was animagi and I wanted to know more about it."  
  
Tom nodded his head, "Yeah, it is fascinating."  
  
"So...this whole time travel thing must seem pretty weird, huh?"  
  
Tom smiled, "Yeah, I must admit, no one has ever really done it before. The Ministry of Magic must have just finished testing it. So, is Hogwarts any different?"  
  
"No, not really from what I have seen so far. What were you doing in here so late at night?" Hermione asked as she sat down at a table.  
  
"Couldn't sleep, so I thought I would get some work done." He sat across from her.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Me too."  
  
Tom frowned, "Why couldn't you sleep?"  
  
Hermione shrugged, "I guess I'm not used to not sleeping in my own bed. Why couldn't you?"  
  
"Nightmares," Tom mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
Tom grew uncomfortable. He just met this girl and already his emotions were going out of control and she was getting too personal. "I have to go." He stormed our of the library, ignoring her protests.  
  
He slammed his books down on his desk and threw himself on his bed, trying to ignore the images of her face, her voice, her intelligence, her kindness.  
  
~*~  
  
At the same time, Hermione was staring up at the ceiling, remembering his piercing blue eyes, his black hair. Tears threatened to fall. She knew she couldn't get too close to him.  
  
He was going to kill Myrtle.  
  
He was going to get Hagrid expelled.  
  
He was going to be Lord Voldemort.  
  
He was going to kill Harry's parents.  
  
He was going to threat the wizarding world into war.  
  
But he already got her falling for him.  
  
Tbc......  
  
Again thanx for all who reviewed. 


End file.
